Mai Sora
by Perseus12
Summary: Sora and her new girlfriend, Mai Sugimoto, but she wanted to be called Kame-chan, are now a couple. That's when they enter the lovely hotel, inside of it. Something wild going on those couple. Sora x Mai/Kame-chan.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Mai no Heya_ or _Aki Sora_ and it belonged to _Yui Toshiki_ or _Itosugi Masahiro_.

 **Pairing:** Aoi Sora x Mai Sugimoto/Kame-chan

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sora and Mai examined the room provided by the hotel staff. It was decorated in blue and white, it is very good anyway. It was almost too much for the two lovers, who had like their favorite color blue, but the design at the hotel was much more subtle for the two bright colors.

"It's not ideal." Mai said as she smiles. "But this will do. After all its our favorite color, Sora-kun."

"Yes, it is, Kame-chan." Sora said. "Which is nice considering we've been traveling the past few weeks and sleeping in tents, or in my case on the ground."

Mai smiled while removing her clothes as turned to look at her boyfirend/lover, Sora, then she entered the bedroom. "Are you coming, it is _our_ honeymoon after all?"

Sora smiled while he remove his clothes and pants then he followed Mai, as he went inside.

 ** _Start: Lemon scene_**

When Sora entered the bedroom, it was to find Mai, already divested of purple lingerie dress, laying back on the bed, her firm F-Cupped breast and bare pussy on display for him to see.

She smile at him with sexy wink, realizing he was dressed now only in his undergarment. "See anything you like, Sora-kun~?" She purred sensuously.

Sora gulped and hurried to get the offending undergarment off, allowing Mai to see his fully ten-inched erect cock.

Mai gasped at her boyfriend's/lover's 'tool', there she smirked and crawled on to the edge of the bed until she was in front of Sora on her hands and knees. With one hand, she grabbed Sora's manhood and began to stroke it, before place a kiss on it's tip. As she felt her boyfrien's/lover's cock throb with pre-cum coming out in her grip she looked up through her eyelashes at him and asked innocently. "Is this for me, Sora-kun?"

She heard Sora's breath shudder at her words before he answered. "Only for you, Kame-chan."

Mai smirked. "Good." She said as she breathed onto his cock before taking the tip in her mouth.

Sora groaned as Mai ran her tongue around the tip of his dick as her hand stroked him. Then she pushed her mouth down, taking the rest of it into her mouth and she felt Sora's hands entangle in her hair as she deep-throated him.

"Kame-chan." He whispered in prayer, as his girlfriend/lover goddess sucking on his dick he couldn't say.

He groaned when he came in her mouth and then again when he watched as Mai swallowed his hot cum.

Picking his girlfriend/lover up, he kissed her passionately, his tongue evading her mouth as he laid her down on the bed.

Mai groaned in protest when he pulled his mouth away from hers, only to moan in pleasure as he began to kiss down her neck to her breast. "Sora-kun!" She moaned as he took one of her pert nipples into his mouth while he rolled the other between his fingers. He suckled and played with her breast for a few moments before working his way down across her belly with his mouth, stopping over her bellybutton to dip his tongue in it before continuing down to her dripping sex.

Sora ran his tongue along her slit, pulling a moan of ecstasy from his wife, before pulling her swollen clit into his mouth as he inserted two fingers into her tight heat. Azula groaned as she entangled her hands in his hair, then gasped as Harry twisted his fingers inside her, hitting her G-spot. Mai lost all thought as his tongue and teeth played with her clit as his finger.

And when Mai came, hard. "SSSOOORRRRRAAAA-KKKUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" She cried as her boyfriend/lover lapped at the juices flowing from her.

Sora crawled back over her once she had come down from her orgasmic high. And she pulled him in for another kiss, tasting herself on his lips. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Mai reached down and she made doggy-positioned as Sora at her entrance.

"Please fuck me, Sora-kun~." She said it with cuteness, as she wiggled her ass to him. Sora still hard, didn't dare to ignore her girlfriend/lover, nor did he want to.

Standing up behind the kneeling woman who stood on all her fours, like a dog, he brought his ten-inched, hard cock in his hand rubbed it on her cunt, while Mai seemed to moan, no doubt still sensitive.

He did not care however, Mai's eyes snapped open and her breath left her lungs when, Sora, with gentle care for her comfort, thrusted completely into her cunt, his hard cock throbbing in her cunt.

"Oh, my Kami!" She groaned. "Warn me before you thrust that cock of yours inside of me, Sora-kun." She complained slightly, Sora would have none of it however, as he slowly but surely began to thrust in her cunt, smiling at her small but no less pleasurable moans.

"Oh my. . . faster. . ." She moaned, biting her lips. "Fuck me harder, Sora-kun. . . faster. . ." She murmured, sweat dripping from her forehead.

He thrust into her girlfriend/lover harder, pounded her faster. He gripped her ass cheeks, leaning down so he could lick and kiss away her plum ass and her lower back and her hips. He felt more pride as her moans became so loud that she had to actually bite into her pillow so that she didn't make more sound.

"Kami. . . your pussy is so good. . ." He muttered, pounding into her slower but with more vigor, harder than he been before, his thrusts were so hard and short that Mai knew that her boyfriend/lover, Sora, was close to cumming his seed.

"I'm cumming, Kame-chan!" Sora grunted allowed once last, harsh thrust as he released his seed, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head at the pleasure.

"Then cum inside me, Sora-kun!" Mai moaned loudly without a care, feeling as pleased as Sora was.

Both Mai and Sora fell to the bed, exausted beyond belief.

 ** _End: Lemon Scene_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mai watched the sleeping form of her boyfriend/lover. It was late, but she loved to watch Sora sleep. In his sleep, he was once more the innocent and heartbroken boy he was before that fateful day so long before. She wondered if she appeared that way when she slept.

She smiled as she laid her arm across his chest, only for him to cover her hand with his own in sleep. As she leaned into his shoulder, she realized that she needed was the extraordinary man laying beside her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


End file.
